For Joey
by elizzabethavary
Summary: Based on TOW Rachel is Late. Joey takes Chandler to the movie premier, Chandler falls asleep. Instead of getting mad, Joey has something else in mind.


Of course I had been excited when Joey had asked me to come to the movie premier with him. Since our friendship wasn't as strong as it used to be, I naturally assumed that he'd bring Phoebe or Ross, but no. He picked me! He picked me!

Monica and Phoebe were rather pushy about the heart to heart Joey and I had, but I didn't care. Joey picked me! There was no particular reason I was so excited. It was just a movie as mediocre as anything Joey had ever starred in before, but he picked me! I could dance- I probably shouldn't, but I could!

At the premier, Joey and I got the usual questions about us being gay. Just because Joey didn't bring a date automatically makes us gay. Pfft. Not that I wouldn't date Joey if he asked me. Whoa Chandler, push that thought out of your mind. Far, far away. You are married to Monica! Monica, Monica, Monica! Though Joey in that tux is definitely a sight. Ugh, if I could physically take those thoughts from my head I would, except I probably wouldn't, because then I wouldn't get to think them. I am married to Monica, case closed- no questions asked. Except the fact that I'm a little bit of a question mark at the moment, but that didn't count. This was Joey's night, and mentally decapitating myself didn't sound totally acceptable at the moment.

I had to laugh when Joey asked me to squat down to make him look taller. Good ol' Joe, puffing his chest out and smiling that adorable smile that so resembled his child-like quality. Huh, maybe there's a reason Joey and I aren't as close as we used to be.

There was no sane reason why I fell asleep during the movie. I had been anticipating going to this premier with him ever since he told me. Why did I have to fall asleep god-damn it! It's not like I didn't have a good dream though. Joey's chocolate brown eyes boring into mine. Damn him and his Italian affection, and his striking Italian features, and... Damn it!

I woke up long before the movie ended, I could practically feel his glare. I felt so guilty. Joey picked me, and I fell asleep! Oh man, was I in trouble. He was going to kill me, physically, legitimately kill me. As I was regaining consciousness, I could feel something warm wrapped tightly around my shoulders. I turned my head slightly and my face met Joey's tux. It smelled like chocolate and cologne. Huh, cuddling with Joey at the movie, that's SO not gay. Not gay. Not gay. Not gay.

I felt him smell my hair. Why the hell did he smell my hair? It's my hair, not his! He should smell his own damn hair, except he would probably just end up with peanut butter and ketchup. I looked up from his shoulder to examine what food might potentially be stuck in his hair today when I caught him gazing down at me. I felt the need to look away, but I just couldn't do it.

'Hi.' I squeaked. He smiled his usual heart stopping adorable smile.

'Hi. Have a good sleep?' He winked. He wasn't mad? He brought me, I fell asleep and he wasn't mad! I could do my happy dance, but again, I will control myself.

All I could do was nod and smile back warmly. We stayed in that locked position for a long time. I couldn't bear to pull away. Neither one of us questions the embrace. Innocent or not, it was definitely not gay.

The movie was about half over by this point. We had finally broken the eye contact and I was now snuggled completely into his side. This, by the way, was definitely not gay. Every once in awhile Joey would run his fingers through my hair and I would sigh in appreciation. Not gay.

After awhile, the side of the chair was digging into my side, making it completely numb. It was getting uncomfortable, but I didn't want to move. Joey could feel me squirming around and smiled inwardly, rubbing his hand along my back.

'Chandler? Here.' He whispered softly as he pulled me up onto his lap.

'Huh, so I get a front row seat on the amazing Joey Tribbiani?' I joked settling into his lap. Okay, so maybe sitting on Joey's lap was a little gay, but I was just uncomfortable and he smelled so damn good. I leaned my head back and he rested both arms around my waist, hands skimming my stomach ever-so gently. At least I wasn't the only one being a little gay.

'Oh! Oh! This is my favourite part!' He whispered excitedly in my ear. His warm breath sent shivers down my spine. That wasn't totally gay; it was pretty cold in here. At this point I wasn't even watching the movie. I was listening to Joey breathe in and out steadily. I was curled into Joey, sitting on his lap. The last thing I wanted to do was pay attention to a WWI epic. This, I will admit, was pretty gay. But hey, who cares? I could be bi. Bi wasn't so bad. Well, maybe I could only be bi for Joey. I breathed in his scent. Yes, I could definitely probably be bi for Joey.

Then, a certain part of the movie caught my attention. A love scene, obviously. But that's not what caught my attention. Joey was whispering all his lines in my ear, as if he meant them for me, not the sluttish red head in the movie, which I assume Joey probably slept with.

'Anne, why won't you leave him? I'm so much better for you.' He whispered. 'We could be together day and night, night and day. There's no point in fighting it. We were meant to be.'

Now, vividly paying attention to the movie, the red head girl turned away from him. Joey put his hand on my hip and very slightly grazed my thigh.

'Kiss me,' he growled, 'Kiss me and make love to me like you mean it Anne. Kiss me.'

I don't know what made me do it, the delusion, or the cuddling. What I did was impossibly gay, but I couldn't help it. Joey wasn't exactly throwing out the straight vibes here either.

Something inside me stirred at the word kiss. I turned my body so I was practically laying directly on Joey. We were both breathing very heavily and he had some kind of mist in his eyes. I ran my hand up his chest and gently caressed his face. I knew he knew what I was about to do, and I knew he wasn't going to stop me.

I pulled his mouth to mine and kissed him softly, stroking his face and murmuring incoherently. He began to kiss me back almost immediately. His lips were soft but strong at the same time. This was nothing like kissing a girl. Joey was the farthest thing from a girl anyone had ever seen. Our mouths moved rapidly, fast and daring. He sucked my bottom lip into his mouth and licked it. I instantly opened my mouth to him. His tongue danced around mine gracefully exploring my mouth. I moved mine to meet him and we were soon making out feverishly in the seat, our tongues twisting and lapping at each other. Our hands were exploring our bodies. I ran my hand up his chest and elicited a low moan from his throat.

'Chandler, ohh.'

We both knew what we were doing, we both knew. Neither one of us stopped it. This was definitely gay. Gayer than the stroking, or the cuddling. But we were Joey and Chandler, and in that moment, we were an unstoppable force of nature, kissing, groping, and moaning. Joey and Chandler.

We didn't snap out of it until the movie ended and everyone started clapping. We pulled apart, ties crumpled, suits and pants undone and hair dishevelled. I turned redder than tomato sauce and started mumbling incoherent apologies. He looked at me and flashed me that heart throbbing smile again. He did our pants back up and cradled my face.

'Shh, Chandler. It's okay. Shh.' He kissed me gently on the lips. 'It's okay.'

I kissed him back, I knew it was okay. Everything was okay. I leaned back into Joey's chest and smelled his shirt. It smelled like sweat, which would have usually been gross, but it made me smile, because I knew part of it was mine. I took his hand in mine and sat there through the credits thinking about how everything was okay. Sure, I just had a fumble with my best friend at his premier, doing some definitely gay stuff. Sure, I had a wife that I was going to go home to and act like everything was normal. Sure, Joey and I would probably keep on doing this, because I know I wasn't going to stop, and sure, I was currently curled up in said best friend's lap kissing his neck and stroking his hand, but that's okay. I could definitely be bi for Joey.


End file.
